meta_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Stark (Earth-101101011)
-'Tony Stark' to Kearson DeWitt Summary It can be presumed that Tony Stark's life followed much the same path as his Earth-199999 counterpart with changes after the events of Iron Man. Continuity After the events of Iron Man, Stark has invested his money into Stark Industries hence the construction of Stark Tower. Hail HYDRA! One day, Stark had an idea to make a Hologram shield to replicate (or possibly replace) Captain America's current Vibranium Shield but this idea was quickly tossed aside when he tried to think of different ways to build it, eventually stumbling upon the topic of Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N. and quickly finding out that Kearson DeWitt, a former Stark Industries employee who was the lead scientist of Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N., was fired after the entire Weapons Department of Stark Industries was shut down. Assuming that A.I.M would use it for Weapons just like Stark originally intended to do, Stark tracked down where Kearson is and invaded the A.I.M Headquarters to retrieve Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N.. Inside the base, Stark was joined by Lucifer Morningstar whom Stark felt annoyed with at the feeling of being accompanied despite him stating: After successfully retrieving Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N., Stark promptly returned to Stark Tower to watch some news. Later in the day, HYDRA was reported to be attacking New York City and everyone in it, of course, this led Tony Stark to lead the retaliation in his Mark 4 armor. The Military and Police were quickly overwhelmed but Tony Stark wasn't alone, with him were the young and unheard individuals with powers. They quickly dispatched the HYDRA Agents all around Stark Tower and resided on the top floor of Stark Tower with the man himself, Tony Stark. Tony Stark assembles a team with the new heroes and called it "New Heroes", Stark himself lead the New Heroes upon the absence of The Avengers during the time. Upon HYDRA's initial defeat, a helicarrier-like ship loomed over New York City, similar to the size of S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier. Stark tried to fly to it in hopes of taking it down and probably stopping the invasion but it was protected by a barrier made by Arc Reactor Technology. Captain America finally appeared about hours into the fight to assist everyone. During the battle, Stark saved 3 teenagers from being captured by HYDRA, they were in a car and attempting to enter New York to "aid" Stark in the battle. Shortly after, a Mechanized HYDRA Giant attacked Stark and claimed to have enough power to destroy a street block by which Stark noticed the civilians around him. The two engaged in a battle that required even Hugo Faust to assist, upon the Mech's defeat, it was revealed to be a bomb that could level the entire city block. Stark and Hugo got into an argument on who will take care of the bomb, this was ended by Tony after he shot a repulsor shot at Hugo's knee to incapacitate him as Stark flew up while holding the Bomb, Stark then threw the bomb into the giant HYDRA ship which shattered its barrier, somehow. Airborne Attack "I'm only here for Tony Stark. Leave, and maybe I'll consider sparing your life." ―Deathstroke to Jake Mason After taking care of Hydra on the ground, Stark initiates a plan to shut down the Hydra ship in Stark tower. He leads a group of amateurs (Jake Mason, Kol-Jod, Rainn Crider, Alexa Frey) to their supposed base of operations, before realizing that the ship is powered by several miniature Nuclear reactors. If major destruction is caused from the outside, the ship may explode, resulting in the entirety of New York being blown up. After reaching near the ship, Hydra defenses are immediately alerted. Thus forcing a minor battle in the skies. Despite countless Hydra agents arriving along with deployed helicopters and fighter jets, Stark's team manages to fight through the hordes and find a way inside through a secret passage. When heading inside, Tony appeared rather late compared to the other members as there were already several Hydra agents on the 1st floor already. After successfully defeating most of the clusters on the first floor and using his team as distraction, Tony hacks through the ships systems and starts a percentage timer that begins to shut down every Nuclear reactor one-by-one. Halfway through it, the team encounters another Hydra mech that destroys the team's defenses, leading to yet another all-out brawl that threatens the ship's destruction. Despite the mech's resulting damage, the team again defeats the Hydra agents. Just as Tony was about to finish off the last reactor, every one of the systems are shut off by Deathstroke, who was hired by Hydra to kill Stark himself. Stark is nearly captured by Deathstroke, until his team catches up and engages in an honorary battle with him. Nearly prevailing, Deathstroke reveals that he hacked the Nuclear reactors earlier to explode based on a timer, and that it was about to blow in 41 seconds. This gives both Stark's team and Slade enough time to escape, while Kol-Jod carried it into the sea where it instantly exploded.